The touch-sensitive screen has motivated many input systems designed on sensing a surface of mobile electronic devices. For example, touch sensor systems have been used to determine the positioning of a user's fingers using touch sensors or proximity sensors. Additionally, transducer input systems utilize digitizers to detect a transducer (e.g. a stylus or an electronic pen) through the electromagnetic signal emitted by the transducer. Some systems have introduced a combination of touch and transducer input systems.
However, while the note-taking abilities offered by electronic input devices provide various advantages over the traditional handwriting methods using a pen and a paper, people still seem to prefer the conventional handwriting method in many instances. For example, user inconveniences associated with using an electronic device, such as screen size limitations and similar restrictions may lead to a user experience that is inconvenient, inefficient, or undesirable for extended use.